


Gardenia

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cisgender, F/F, Gen, POV First Person, Slow Burn, biadore is the only one sure here the rest of the ships are still not set in stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gar·de·nia1.These flowers are associated with several meanings including purity, love and refinement.2. It signifies a secret love or an untold love.Highschool is hard enough for Adore Delano, now she has to be the new transferee in a school full of big personalities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first time writing a fanfic. English is not my first language. I'm so sorry this sucks but I really just want to write this!

The sun hasn't reached a quarter of its full size over the horizon but I've already been awake for almost an hour staring at the ceiling of my room with anxiety prickling all over my body. Today is the first day of this school year and I'm back to being the new girl of the block. 

My mom and I recently moved here in Portland a week ago after the divorce between her and dad. I'm honestly glad that they've finally separated after trying to keep a functioning family household for my sake, which obviously didn't pan out. I'm just irked that the result of their divorce had me moving out of my previous school where I'm at my most comfortable, being surrounded by the people that really knows me. 

I shift my eyes at my bedroom door when i heard footsteps that was obviously from my mom coming to wake me up. Right on schedule. 

"Adore honey wake up, you don't want to miss your first day of class." I can hear the forced optimism in her voice, she knows how I've been holing myself in my room for a week as a sign of protest. "I'm making your favorite breakfast, come down once you're finished." I can feel her standing outside my doorway for a few seconds before i hear her distinct footsteps fade away. 

I sighed as i start to bring myself out of bed, I can feel my anxiety building, slowly filling up the dam but hopefully not enough for it to overflow. I really don't want to have a panic attack on my first day of class, that would be so uncool. "Come on Adore you bitch get yourself together, just finish this day." I try to sound confident even if it sounds a bit shaky. There's nothing left to do but to get this day over with. 

Fuck, wish me luck. 

\-- 

Students are bustling in and out of the classroom and through the crowded hallway, I looked down at my class card and try to figure out where room RH202 is for Social studies. I want to ask someone for directions but every time I plan to, my anxiety spikes up and I end up walking back in the corner trying to figure out the way on my own. 

I might have shown my panic in my face because a girl with blond hair wearing a black one piece turtle neck approached me. "Hey you look new here, do you need any help?" She smiled. I blinked at her once and then twice, "Excuse me uh can you repeat that." She looked at me owlishly and I hurriedly added "please" because f u c k that sounded rude and she was just here trying to help me and now I'm sounding like a dick. 

"Fuck I'm really sorry I don't want to offend especially since you're going out of your way to help me and I ha-" I stopped when I heard her laughter, she's covering her mouth and I can see her eyes tearing up. "Oh my god you're adorable but hey I'm not going to bite you okay, I already have someone for that." She winks at me and flashes a grin. 

Somehow the weight over my shoulder has lifted. "I'm sorry I overthink sometimes", I smiled sheepishly. "You really have a thick accent though, It's a bit difficult to follow when you talk fast." "Oh shit yah I forgot, you're new so you're not used to it yet. Anyway my name is Katya and yes you can guess from my accent that I'm from Russia baby! Land of bears and vodka!" she cheers and pumps a fist in the air. "Uh my name is Adore and I'm from Azusa and I just moved here. We uh... I can stab a bitch so yah", I ended lamely. God way to go and represent your hometown bitch. Now she'd think we're all a bunch of losers. 

"That's nice. You do dress like it too with that punk look you're selling", she looks at me from head to toe and I started feeling a bit self conscious. "Thanks i guess." She grabs my arm and links it over to her. "Don't worry Adore now that we've met I'll be your guide for today and show you some real Russian hospitality." She grins at me and started talking about the ins and outs of this school. 

Honestly I'm just glad I met a new friend today even though it didn't start out so well. I at least got someone and that's better than nothing.

\-- 

I'm walking down the empty hallway where just half an hour ago was bustling with students. Katya helped me find my room for my social studies class and promised to meet up with me on lunch break to introduce me to her other friends. Its a bit nerve wrecking but Katya seems cool and approachable so I'm forcing myself to think positively. 

I just got out of class to take a bathroom break. My seatmate who looked to be like the homiest person I've met, with her raven haired tied into a high ponytail and wearing a cute striped dress, gave me directions to where the female restroom was. 

I went in the first cubicle and lo and behold vandalized texts and arts all over the walls. I smiled just a little bit because it reminded me of my previous school. I was starting to recall some fond memories when I hear the door open and two voices that follows. It feels awkward listening to them cause it clearly sounds like they are arguing over something. 

I tried to zone them out by remembering the lyrics I heard this morning. Then the noise stopped all together. I don't recall hearing the door open so they're probably still outside. 

I leaned closer to try to pick up some sound just in case I got caught up trying to remember the song and must have missed out on them exiting when I picked up on a noise that distinctly sounds like a moan. 

I hear more murmuring and a whimper this time. There's no second guessing on what special activity is being done outside. 

My face heats up as i get to here a variety of colorful words spoken out loud. I can hear their heavy breathing and small movements by the click of their shoes. Fuck it's just making the whole image come together. More moans were being produced, this time i can pinpoint out that its all coming from one person. The noises are starting to get to me. This is all kinds of level of fucked up for my first day in a new school.

I sat down in the toilet covering my ears to try to block the sounds being produced. It feels like an eternity before they finished but in actuality it was just around eight minutes. I heard the door open and I gave myself fifteen seconds before I went out of the cubicle when I'm sure the coast is clear. 

I avoid the place where I think they did it because gross like why do they have to do it in public, that's unhygienic even though fine its lowkey hot. But still. 

I washed my hands and splashed water on my face to cool down when the door opened again. "Wait I left my lipst-" We were both staring at each other looking like we were caught in the middle of murdering someone. My anxiety has never peaked this fast in my life. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. This is bad. I haven't done shit but i feel dirty. Hard to imagine what she feels right now. 

I was the first one to look away and continue to pretend washing my hands as thoroughly as possible. I can feel her standing over there staring at me. I want to tell her I'm not the type of person who would talk. But I'm nervous and anxious as fuck bitch so no, I'm not going to make the first move. 

I see her move in my peripheral view, she paused in front of the mirror we share and she grabbed the lipstick that she left behind. "If you ever tell this to anyone I'm going to make your life a living hell you got that." I immediately looked at her right through the mirror. This is the first time I truly got to really see her. She's a petite short haired asian with silver blonde streak on her hair and wearing a sunflower printed top and short flowy skirt. The girl was gorgeous alright. And right now trying to look as intimidating as she thought she can be. Which is a hard sell. 

"Don't worry I don't really talk", I say it in my sincerest voice. She still doesn't look convince and was about to add more but was interrupted by a call outside. 

"Manila we need to go now or they'd think we're cutting class". The girl named Manila looks like she wanted to protest but gave up half way and left but not before giving me one last glare. Shit fuck, I'm glad that's over cause I want to bleach that incident out of my memory stick.

\--

"Adore come seat over here!" I followed the source of the voice and see Katya waving animatedly. Fuck I'm so glad I've met her, it's nice to know i at least have someone as my go to person when I'm feeling out of place. 

As I approach the table i notice several other girls in the table. These must all be Katya's friends. "Hey guys so this is Adore Delano, the one i mentioned I've met awhile ago." I looked over to Katya and then to her friends, "Party". I'm trying to sell my enthusiasm so they wouldn't know how anxious i am inside. 

The red haired girl besides Katya approaches me and starts giving me odd looks. I feel like a lab rat being studied by a scientist. "Oh she's a pretty one, you really like it pretty don't you Katya." Katya laughs out loud at this and the raven haired girl in front of her rolls her eyes, "Well that's pretty obvious Jinx, she's been like pinning over Pretty Virgin Mary since middle school." Katya turns a shade darker and protests. The raven haired girl just smirks at her and resumes eating her Cesar salad. 

"My name is Jinkx Moonsoon by the way and the bitch over there is Violet." The red head named Jinkx continued as Violet gave her the middle finger. "See what did I tell you, a damn bitch." she chuckles and winks at me. Violet rolls her eyes again, "I'm at least a self professed bitch while you're the one pretending to be nice but you're the shadiest of us all." I look back at Jinkx surprised, but she just shrugs her shoulders and gave me a curious smile. Huh.

"The one sleeping on her right is Pearl by the way." Violet elbows Pearl but she didn't budge at all. "Don't worry she does that all the time", Katya explains apologetically. "In fact Jinkx over here does it too, but more often", she continues in a teasing tone. "Hey it's not my fault I have Narcolepsy."

Jinkx turns back to me to explain her sickness and how it comes up it the most inopportune times. As i continue to listen, I see my seat mate from Social Studies class approach our table.

"Dela you're finally here you fucking bitch!" Katya greeted as she pulls Dela in a hug. "I'm sorry I got caught up by Shangela since we're assigned as partners in Biology and she wanted to schedule a meetup to discuss on what topic we should choose for our project." Violet who was eating her salad looks up again and comments on how that sounded like a date which made Dela turn red and start denying that it was. Violet and Katya started teasing Dela who looks over to Jinkx to ask for help when she spots me "Oh hey Adore it's you!".

I smiled as I sat down beside Katya, and Jinkx coming to sit beside Violet. "Yah, I'm glad to see another familiar face", I grinned. I'm honestly glad that Dela is here at least I have one class with someone in this group.

We started chatting and each one started sharing what they've done over summer. Even Pearl contributed when she woke up and introduced herself to me. I started to feel at peace again now that I feel like I have a potential solid group of friends from them. That is until I notice a bit of a commotion three tables away.

Everyone stopped talking and the other people from the other tables stopped as well. All of us directed our attention to the source of the commotion.

Even from afar I can hear the booming voice that's so distinct from the other voices.

"Really queen? well I hope you're packed."

Katya leaned in to whisper at me, "You better watch out for her Adore, you don't want to cross path with her." I looked at her curiously. "Why? Is she like a bad bad person?". She shakes her head, "She's not but she isn't one to be messed with, plus she's an upperclassman. Everyone's afraid of her." 

I turn my head again to the source of our topic. I can only see her back but she's already walking away with a Blond girl walking beside her. The crowd surrounding them gave way as if they're royalty. Somehow I feel like this wouldn't be the last time I would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around the field trying to look for Katya. She told me over text to come meet her at this ungodly hour. I’m not sure what she’s going to show me but I hope it’s not a notice of letter to kick me out of the group.

“Adore over here!” I turned my head around trying to spot her but I don’t see any blond girl around this area. “Here under the benches!” I walked over to the side and I saw a small entrance that lead to a secluded place behind the benches. Katya was seating on an abandoned box, and there were boxes everywhere which looks to be packed with discarded school supplies.

“Why do we have to meet up here?” I asked sitting across her. 

“So that we can do this.” Violet came out of the shadows, standing next to where Katya is sitting. Fuck I didn’t even notice her, that bitch really knows how to throw people off. I see her hand Katya a pipe and I immediately get why we had to go underground.

Katya lit the pipe, “Do you smoke?”. I gave her a wide grin, “Fuck yah I do!”

She handed me the pipe and I inhaled a lung full before I exhaled it out. “This is good stuff.” I handed the pipe to Violet who took a shot.  
“Like that? Got it from my cousin”, Katya proudly replied leaning her back against the wall. “The cousin that you fucked 3 years ago”, Violet who sat next to her smirked. “Hey that’s suppose to be a secret!” Katya fake gasps and tickles Violet as punishment. Looking at them in this light I can easily tell that Katya is someone special to Violet. She doesn’t look the type to get touchy or cozy with anyone. Her whole demeanor changes entirely with Katya around. 

We all took a couple more shots of weeds before we start to feel the high. We chatted on different topics and I completely forgot why we’re here in the first place. Until my phone vibrated indicating that my World History class starts in ten minutes.

“Okay guys but why are we really here cause I have class and our teacher is strict with attendance.” Violet nudges Katya who looks to be in another dimension. She stares at Violet and her mind must still be stuck in another plane because nothing seems to be connecting to her, base from her facial expression. Violet rolls her eyes and looks back at me, “Okay Katya’s peak high as fuck now so I’ll have to be the one presenting this for her, how am I not surprised.”

She grabbed something inside her bag and Katya started giggling on the side. I came closer to have a better look. It’s some kind of a blueprint of the cafeteria and each table are labeled wit- I gasped. Violet who was observing my reaction smirked, “So now you see why we’re here bitch. It’s time for some Mean Girls session fantasy.”

The blueprint looked exactly like that in Mean Girls but the labels were different. “Well obviously it wouldn’t be exactly alike since we’re in an All Girls school but you know the social structure here is a lot harsher than any normal high school out there.” Violet starts to discuss each of the table that's present in the blueprint. 

“So this one is the House of Edwards. It’s ran by Alyssa whose a year higher than us. Her right hand woman is Shangela, the girl Dela talked about yesterday.” Katya snickers at the side commenting that Shangela has the hots for Dela. “Well that’s a given, she’s been lowkey obsessing over her ever since Dela backed out of the lead for the musical, and you know how Shangela really wanted that role.” I feel so intrigued, there seems to be a lot of history and tea between Dela and this Shangela girl. 

“Anyway there’s also Laganja and Gia here and trust me honey they’re total bitches so it’s better to avoid them completely.” I raised my eyebrow, the name of the other girl sounded really familiar to me. I just can’t seem to conjure up a memory that relates back to the name. 

“The House of Edwards isn’t that bad, some of them can be a total cunt but it’s probably due to heading the school’s Dance club.” Violet explains. “Wait what does heading the dance club have to do with them being a bitch?” I asked. “Sis, the dance club is one of the school’s pride and joy. They’ve won the national competition for two consecutive years now. That’s why they can be really cunt-y from all that pressure.” Katya answers. “And that’s why they’re high up in the status quo.” Violet points to another table two seats away.

“Oh here’s something interesting, the Art geeks’ table.” She grins giving Katya a wink. I glanced at Katya and I can see her face start to turn red. Interesting.

“There are a lot of colorful personalities here but the stand outs are Aja, Sasha, and Trixie.” I hear a crash on the other side and I saw that Katya accidentally knocked one of the small box near her station. “Fuck sorry anyway continue.” Katya is definitely hiding something, add to the fact that Violet is smirking and that they’re looking at each other and having that weird silent conversation. Jedi shit or something like that.

“Okay so what else is next?” I coughed, bringing them back to the main story.

“Yes well we have the Pretty Latinas table here, break out star there is Valentina. School’s sweet heart but honestly I think she’s just delusional.” Violet shrugs and Katya nodded in agreement. I skim the blue print and one table caught my eye. “Wait this one is named Heather, like is this heather heather? Like that musical heather?”

Katya shakes her head, “No that’s actually our student council but we just like to name them Heather because they could be really shady as fuck.” Violet handed me a pamphlet which looks to be a party list and pictures of candidates running for an election. “You can have that cause I have so many copies. They printed so much of those and it’s a total waste of money since their party wins almost every fucking school year.”

I scanned the pamphlet and I gasped when I saw the name and face of the girl I met in the restroom yesterday. Holy shit she’s the fucking Vice President of the school student council. What The Fuck. 

“That’s Manila, she’s cute right? She’s the only bearable one in the group. And the only person Raja would listen to. That’s why every leader of the clubs in this school try to keep themselves in her good graces so she can give a good word to Ms. President over there and the council would give them the budget and support they need for their events.” I absently nodded, I’m still in shock. It made me realize that what I’ve witness yesterday is a heavier secret than what I initially thought.

Katya seemed to brighten up as she pointed to another table, “Bitch remember the commotion yesterday. Well those people are the theater kids. They're headed by Bianca, the scary one, and Courtney, the pretty blond girl.” Violet leans back and smiles, “They're both a year older than us and I’m sure Katya had already warn you about Bianca.” I nodded. “Well she’s scary but don’t worry Katya’s just exaggerating a tiny bit. I don’t know her personally but if Jinkx whose a theater kid can stand her presence, then I think she isn’t too ba-” Violet paused when she felt her phone vibrate. 

I checked my watch and it’s two minutes before my class starts. “Okay guys I think we should continue this next time since we all have class to attend too.” Violet finishes as she starts packing. “We can personally point some more of the cliques later in lunch.” Katya tells me and I smiled in agreement.

I still want to know more about the social status quo of this school. It seems to be made up of many interesting people. Maybe moving here isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's pretty short. Next chapter would be longer. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Adore what's that?" Dela asked pointing at the pamphlet I was holding. "Oh it's the election pamphlet last year, Violet gave it to me", I answered. 

I got this three days ago and ever since then the memory of the bathroom incident still haunts me. Not like spooky kind of haunt, more like an itch that wants attention at the most inopportune time.

"They won a landslide on that. I thought it would be a closer fight since Raja was running against Shangela and they were known to butt heads during middle school. But Raja really knocked it off the park. It helps that they're from an established party already." Dela notes. I nodded my head as Dela continues the story of Raja and Shangela's infamous arguments during middle school that catapult them both as household names on the school's general population.

"But I think what really separated them was when Manila transferred during the middle of the semester and it really softened the rough edges of Raja's image." Dela explains that since Shangela and Raja were known to be the local cutthroat bitches due to their rapid spit fire of a mouth, they weren’t exactly the image the student council wants to have. Or anyone in the student population wouldn’t vote either of them in that seat of power. Manila coming in out of nowhere really hit it off with Raja. And ever since meeting her, Raja, the school’s ferocious tiger, has finally been tamed. 

I paused for awhile as a thought hits me. "Wait so is Manila and Raja like going out?" Cause that would make total sense. After all there was another person in that bathroom and the voice was definitely a girl.

Dela looked at me in amusement, "Adore, Manila is the straightest girl in the Heathers. Probably the only straight girl in that group. And she's going out with someone but not Raja. She has a boyfriend outside of school."

I accidentally bit my tongue because what the fuck. That’s bullshit. I thought this would just be a I'm hooking up with someone so don't tell kinda story. Not the I'm really super closeted and I cheated with my boyfriend kind of story.

"Oh, well uh she strikes me as someone whose not straight? But I guess I'm wrong hahaha." I said forcing a smile. Dela looked at me funnily and I try my best to look dumber than I usually do. 

"Well there was this rumor back then that Manila dated Sahara but that died down quickly when she posted pictures of her and her boyfriend." She shrugs while arranging her pens and post-its in order. I switched my attention back to the pamphlet. Both Manila’s smiling face and Raja’s fierce face staring back at me. There's a big chance that the rumor could be true because I’m positive miss Manila is definitely far from being straight.

But that’s not my story to tell.

Just then Ms. Visage comes in and the whole class quiets down.

She looks like she’d rather be in a spa right now than teach today’s lesson. “Okay listen up kids, I’ve already uploaded the discussion guide for the whole semester on our class sharepoint online. Indicated on the guide are the title chapters. Now I will assign you your partner and chapter so you will all have time to present it two weeks from now.”  
She started going over the class list and one by one calls out the partners assigned. 

I crossed my finger hoping I get to be partnered with Dela. We already know each other and plus I really like her. I don’t have to go over the whole awkward first meet up and possible anxiety attack.

“-And miss Adore Delano you will be partnered with miss Trixie Mattel.”

I internally groaned. C’mon Ms. Visage you only had one job!

Dela gave me a reluctant thumbs up, encouraging me since she knows how jittery I could be on first meetings with a stranger.

After Ms. Visage finished, she ordered us to sit beside our assigned partner. I walked and sat at the open space on Trixie’s left.

"Hey i like your shirt, that's MCR right?" 

I startled when I heard her say MCR. Only a few people remembers them these days even though they're one of the most iconic bands before.

"Fuck yes wow I’m surprised you got it." I replied in honesty. It's always great to meet a fan or at least someone that knows their music pop culture. 

"Cause i don't look like someone who would know them, right." she quickly answers back with a smile. 

I blinked a few times then I only really started to notice her baby pink top with laced jumper and matching pink boots similar to her pink cotton tie that holds hair in a high pony tail. She looks like a walking daughter of the barbie and bratz line.

My face starts to turn pink when I realized what she meant, "Uh no! I meant like-" I babbled trying my best to explain that I didn't state that out of malice.

"Hey it's fine, it's a valid assumption i mean look at me, I'm from the opposite side of your aesthetic." She chuckles. "I'm just joking anyway, guess it didn't translate well, sorry."  
I gave a sigh of relief, it's not her fault. I can't read people well, double that with bad anxiety then that's a recipe for disaster. 

"No it's fine, I'm at fault too but your look looks really great on you." 

She smiles shyly while brushing a portion of her hair backwards, "Thank you Adore."

There was a slight awkward silence after. Maybe it's just me who feels it but I'm not really too sure, I'm not great at small talks that’s why I avoid it. Trixie I guess is the type to want to fill the silence. "I see you hang around Katya's group a lot..." She pauses while fiddling with her watch. 

"Huh, uh yes. Katya kind of adopted me to their group." I answered looking at her curiously. There seems to be more to this cause she looks a bit nervous. Strange. 

"Do you know her?" I asked relaxing my body so that I won't spook her. It's better to project that I'm not too interested even though I kind of am.

She stares back at her watch. Her ocean blue eyes looking forlorn, "Yes, we went to summer camp before."

I waited for her to add more but she stayed silent. Okay let’s try to dig a little deeper, "That's cool, so you guys have been friends for awhile then."

I saw her tighten her grip on her watch. I raised my eyebrow at that action. There's a definite story there but maybe I shouldn't push it too hard. Well not at this setting while Miss Visage is discussing in front of us. 

She looks back at me with a tiny smile, "Well we're friends but we aren't that close. We don't hang in the same circle anymore."

She said that in such a sad tone that it made me feel guilty for probing her like that. Whatever is their issue I suddenly want to help and patch it up. Trixie seems like a really nice girl and Katya’s so cool, she probably doesn’t know about this because I don’t think she’d deliberately make someone like Trixie feel bad. 

Maybe I can invite her for lunch or talk to Katya about this. 

"Oh well we-"

"She has a new best friend anyway so that's that." She ended.

Well Okay... 

I looked away and returned my gaze to Ms. Visage. I try my best to listen to the discussion, but my thoughts bring me back to Trixie's earlier statement. There's only one person I can think of when it comes to being Katya's best friend. 

And that's Violet.

\--

It’s already after lunch and I’m sneaking around the school to look for a spot I can smoke. As far as I know, smoking inside the school grounds is prohibited. But Katya mentioned that there's a place within the school where the admin turns a blind eye. Even a few of the teachers use that place to take their smoking break.

Speaking about Katya, I decided not to ask her about Trixie. There’s history between them but Violet seems involve in this if I just base it from Trixie’s vague replies. Actually, I’m not even sure about Violet but she’s honestly the only “new bestfriend” I can think of.

I’m just going to push it back along with the whole Manila thing. 

I passed a few buildings till I've reached the far corner of the school ground near the parking area. I can already smell the after scent of cigarettes and see a few cigar butts scattered on the floor. At the back of the shed besides two poles lies the neutral zone. The walls are decorated by beautifully painted vandals. It made me wonder if the Art club has anything to do with it.

As i got nearer I found that I'm not alone. A girl in black leather jacket and ripped jeans wearing a statement shirt with gothic make up is taking up the area on the corner. She looked up at me for a few seconds before she returned from looking at her phone.

I stopped a few steps away from her, minding my own business. I got one stick out from my pack and looked for my lighter in the pockets of my jeans or bag. I ramaged around and I can't find it. Just my luck, i must have left my lighter at home.

I glanced at the goth girl a few steps beside me. I'm having an internal battle on whether to ask her if i can borrow her lighter or not. She'd probably tell me to fuck off or Ignore me. Shit but I want to smoke so bad though.

"I have a lighter you can borrow so stop thinking so loud." I immediately looked at her appalled. Did I just voiced my thoughts out loud? 

Her deadpan look morphed into amusement, "No you haven't so here." She handed me her lighter and I silently grabbed it and lit my stick. I took one hit to calm my nerves before i looked back at her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?", I asked in curiosity. She got her lighter back and lit another stick. "It's written all over your face. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out."  
My face turns red from embarrassment. I mean I won't deny I'm an open book. I wear my emotions on my sleeves. It could be a source of strength and at the same time it could also potentially put me in situations like this.

"Yah I'm bad at controlling-" I made circular motions to emphasize my face "- this." 

The girl looked at me then she started laughing. This brought a smile on my face and I laughed with her. It's weirdly nice to easily talk to someone the first time around. It rarely happens to me because anxiety is a bitch.

"My name is Sharon by the way", she says as she brought up her right hand for a hand shake. "I'm Adore, it's nice to meet you." I smiled as i gave her a firm hand shake.  
"Good to know the new girl has a rebellious streak in her." She smirked as she puffed another smoke out. I raised my eyebrows. Okay how did she find out about that? I borrowed her lighter again to match another stick "You seem to know stuff about me, you a stalker or is that general knowledge?"

She looked back at me with a smile I can't seem to read. There was something a bit off with it. "General knowledge babe." I waited for awhile for her to elaborate on that but she just continued to smoke her stick as if I'm back to being that stranger again.

Okay wow rude, you can't just keep someone hanging after telling them that their status as a new student is known by everyone. In addition making that person feel like there's something more into it. 

"So are you going to elabo-" 

"Sharon." 

Both of us turned our head to the source of the call. Standing in front of us is a blond girl wearing what looks to be the school's cheerleading uniform. Except she looks far from the happy cheering mood. In fact she looks a bit shaken. Like she's forced to do something she doesn't want.

Now I'm not really great at reading the atmosphere but in this case even a toddler can tell that there's bad history between these two. Her appearance here sure as hell shifted the mood.

I did a quick glance at Sharon and noticed her posture remains thesame except she's wearing a blank face on. I looked back at the girl in front of us, if Sharon is doing her poker face, the other girl is doing the exact opposite. You can count all the emotions being projected from her face and body. She's just like me in a sense that we wear our emotions on our sleeves.

Both of them are having an intense staring competition and I'm pretty sure they've already forgotten about me. That only means i need to get the hell out of here, it's the calm before the storm and no fucking way will I bear witness to the hurricane. 

"So uh well I think I gotta go, class in a few minutes you know." I awkwardly laughed as both of them suddenly set their eyes on me. Smooth transition there Adore, nice.  
"Yah till next time." Sharon says as an afterthought. She's already looking back at the blonde again. Whatever their problem is, I'm out of that. But that doesn't mean I want don't want to know the tea. I placed this incident at the back of my head to ask Katya later on as I walked away from the area.

I looked back at them one last time and I see Sharon giving the girl a hug. From this spot, they looked like an odd couple. The goth girl and the preppy girl. I wonder if they're going out? 

I tried to think about it further and laughed. Nah no way, I'm pretty sure Sharon isn't into cheerleaders.

\--

Guess whose the stupid bitch who is now lost and is currently ten minutes late and counting for World History. Yes you’re right, that’s me. Fuck Sir Santino is going to fucking kill me for this.

As I continue gaining speed because in my mind the faster grounds I can cover the narrower the choice of path is going to be, and yes that’s dumbass stupid since I could just ask the janitor where the AB Building is, I accidentally clashed with someone tripping us over the floor and spreading red paint all over the place, including ourselves. 

"Didn’t your momma ever tell you to watch where you’re going", a biting remark came from the person in front of me. 

It took me a second to process before realization hits me. 

I froze on the spot. That distinct gruff voice with an undertone of mockery can only come from one person. 

Bianca Del fucking Rio. 

Like fuck me. I am fucked.

I was too afraid to even look up knowing the scale of damage I've done. All I can see was her hand movements and the red paint dripping over her elbow.

"Hey you an idiot or what? I'm right here". She was snapping her fingers in front of my face and I had no choice but to eventually meet her eyes.

She looks as scary from far away as she is in close proximity. It doesn't help that the tint of the paint was a deep crimson red that colored her dress and tidbits of it latched on her face making it look like she just came out of a gruesome murder.

With her doing the murdering.

Does that automatically make me the victim? I look at the scene and my white MCR shirt soaked in paint. I can hear the clicking of Bianca's heel showing her impatience.  
Yes I'm definitely the soon to be dead victim.

"Hey bitch, eyes over here."

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I immediately stood up, my body running in auto. "Oh my god I'm such a dumbass, I'm so fucking sorry." And i keep repeating the last word like a mantra as I grabbed her arms to try to remove the excessive paint still dripping on her elbows.

"Yes you're a real dumbass and you have paint all over so you’re making this a whole lot worse", she says and i immediately let go of her arms. My face must have been as red as the paint spread all over my body because yes of coarse that’s a stupid move and it just goes to show she's right, that I'm a real fucking idiot. Fuck I want the world to just swallow me up right now.

"Yes yah fuck you're right, I'll get a mop or the janitor or something' so please just stay right there!" I needed to leave and get away from her presence but I guess the world really hates me right now because right after i took a step to leave my right foot slip and I can see the world turning upside down.

The last thing I thought of is how this would be the last nail on the coffin for her to cement her impression of me as that one dumbass bitch she encountered that ruined her day. I don’t even know why I care what she thinks of me but I guess I do. I felt a tug on my arm and a lot of blurry things followed.

My back hurts but my head is cushioned by something that prevented a possible concussion on my part. But most importantly was the feeling of something soft against my lips.  
I opened my eyes to see wide Hazel eyes staring back at me in surprise. The same hazel eyes that was glaring at me a few seconds ago. Oh wait.

FUCK.

"Hey Bianca what's taking you so-" Bianca immediately leaned away looking up to Courtney, half panicked half annoyed and sprinkled with other things I can't seem to describe.  
They're both talking and I can see that Bianca doesn’t look too amused. I can’t hear their conversation because all i can hear is the fast beating of my heart. 

I moved my right hand to touch my lips, I can still feel the phantom soft touch of her lips on mine. My mind is hyper focusing on Bianca's expressive eyes right now. I can feel myself starting to find breathing difficult. The edges of my vision are starting to blur. 

Shit please dont look at me, dont look at me, dont look at me don't look at me. And right on cue she turns her attention at me. 

That's the last thing I saw before the world turned black.

Her piercing hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Made this a bit longer since I'll be gone for awhile!


End file.
